


Home. Or what's left of it.

by igor_kazzc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poverty, Touch-Starved, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igor_kazzc/pseuds/igor_kazzc
Summary: Sombra forgot that a desperate man is more dangerous than powerful one."Sombra calculated the risk, but she was a hacker, not a mathematician.Back to her hometown there were no more known faces, only the familiar stench of hunger and poverty.It was almost comforting to her."
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 3





	Home. Or what's left of it.

Blank.  
Then black.

It was a sharp pain at first when the blade digged into her skin, but it felt ticklish compared to the sensation of muscles and wires ripping apart that came soon after. 

Someone looked out of the window.  
El Dorado was usually a noisy place since Los Muertos began raiding the streets, but the scream managed to cease even the cackle.   
A man with dyed hair and painted face urged his colleague to collect whatever metallic remains were on the ground faster.  
After about twenty seconds, whoever had gotten out returned to their lives, nobody recognized who that voice belonged to anyways.

It was a mess of blood and purple wires.

Sombra calculated the risk, but she was a hacker, not a mathematician.  
Back to her hometown there were no more known faces, only the familiar stench of hunger and poverty.  
It was almost comforting to her.  
She had done a lot for Los Muertos, now it was their turn to pay her back.  
That's what friends are for, right?  
When she returned there along with Reaper, numerous members of the gang fled in fear of some unknown vigilante.  
Of course, Talon knew what was actually going on, and this once, it was Sombra's duty to speak with the town's folks to gain more intel.

She decided against placing any translocator, it would have been stolen anyways, and walked to the hideout of the last remaining Los Muertos' members.

In so many years, the gang never seemed to get any more creative.

The place hadn't changed much from when she was a kid, the forniture was still the same and the cleasnisess was just as non-existent as it used to be.  
Home sweet home.  
Yet, the terror that justice delivered, reduced those people to wild dogs, they almost growled when the woman came in unannounced.  
"Calm down amigos, I'm here to help you out." She said smirking when knives and shotguns were held against her.  
A man raised an eyebrow.  
"I've heard that someone has recently caused quite some ruckus here, and I believe we are both after the same guy."  
"And what would you know about that?" One of them got up as he said this and started scrutinizing the hacker.  
As he lazily spun around her, he managed to get a look at her gear.  
A bit too familiar to him.

In one swift motion Sombra was on the floor, her hears ringing from the impact.  
"You're one of them aren't you?!" The man yelled.  
The situation had escalated too quickly in the wrong way.   
She scanned for the nearest escape route before she felt a foot pressed up against her back.  
Her face must have visibility gotten paler of a few shades when she realized the man had found her implant.  
Red alerts fogged her vision when it was touched, she tried to turn around, but to no avail.

Next thing she knew, she was being dragged far from the centre of the town.

Kicking and trashing was useless against three people.  
Sombra barely transmitted an s.o.s. signal to Reaper before the man spoke again "That will serve to whoever sent you as a good reminder. We don't welcome omnics, let alone cyborgs."  
She couldn't see anything while being forcefully pinned on a stone wall.  
And then it happened.

Reaper was just done inspecting the place where the soldier was last sighted, when his headpiece beeped.  
He groaned before turning into smoke.  
What had Sombra done today?  
When he finally got to her, all he saw was a pool of blood and scrapped clothing with a miserably pained woman standing at the center of it.  
She gave him a smile, almost a defiant one as if daring him to comment, but before he could open his mouth to actually do so she sobbed and lost balance, leaping onto the masked man.  
The harsh impact with his body armor had her strangling a scream in her throat.  
Reaper caught her promptly, and only when he had embraced the hacker he noticed how hard she was trembling.

"Sombra, what the fuck have you done?"He growled.  
But he needed no more answers when he peaked over her shoulder to find out her spinal implant was missing.  
The red cut so deep her bones were almost visible.  
What was left of his skin curled.

He sat against the wall once she began going limp on him.  
"Wake up!" He shook her.  
Movement was torture, but she couldn't afford to fall asleep. At least not now.  
He placed her arm around his neck for more comfortness, but it kept falling off like a loose string.  
With another hand he reached to his earpiece: "Moira! Moira, do you read me?"  
From the other side of the country the scientist stopped herself in her tracks.  
"Moira online. What happened?"

Sombra was glad the ringing in her ears was muffling all his words, she didn't need to hear a description of what had just occurred, however, his preoccupied tone was amusing even in this state.  
He looked at her baffled when she Tsk'd, and immediately held her tighter when she moaned in grievance again.  
"Didn't know you were such a softie." Her voice hoarse and low.  
"A ship is on its way. Stay conscious until then."

Easier said than done, but at least Reaper's abrupt movements kept the hacker half vigilant and whimpering.  
Her face was a pure mess of blood and running mascara, and luckily for her he couldn't see how swollen her eyes were, but she had to admit: human touch wasn't too bad.

The constant connection to the world was all she had, yet at the same time she had no one.  
And now she had lost that too.  
Her tearing up turned into a sorrowful crying.  
She had nothing left in her. Literally.  
Reaper pretended not to notice her sobs and the way she nuzzled on his shoulder.  
At some point she was finally comfortable enough, her legs felt like gelatin.

"Don't give up, Sombra."

Was this the price of being cared for? Was this the proper price to pay to exchange the heat brought by her tech for actual warmth?   
She couldn't resist anymore.  
Her body felt cold, her eyelids heavy, but Reaper was so cozy.

"Hey...It's Olivia."

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sombra is not actually a cyborg, but that men didn't.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated <3


End file.
